


Under the Mistletoe

by alchemist17



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Underwear Kink, matching underwear, mistletoe underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and Kili has a festive surprise for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

"Kili?" His brother's coat hung by the door, so he was home somewhere.

"In the bedroom," Kili called from inside the flat.

"Sex already? I've home exactly two seconds." Fili hung up his coat and slipped out of his shoes.

"Don't be such a grouch. You'll like it."

Pushing open the bedroom door, Fili stopped in his tracks.

Kili was on his hands and knees on the bed, arse facing the door. But it was his underwear that stole the show.

"Do you like them? They're a matched set."

They were bright red with a little sprig of mistletoe printed just above where his hole would be.

"And we are not doing anything until you put yours on."

Fili's pair had mistletoe on the front rather than the back. Eager to get on with the night's activities, he threw his clothes in the vague direction of the laundry basket and pulled the pants on.

"Are you going to kiss me under the mistletoe, brother?" Kili asked innocently, looking over his shoulder.

"You bet I am." He crawled onto the bed behind the brunet.

Pulling the fabric aside, he leaned in to draw a deep breath.

"I love the way you smell."

Kili pushed his hips back.

"Shut up and do something with that mouth."

Parting his cheeks, Fili kissed the furl of muscle. It would have been chaste, were it not for the location. His brother curved his back to offer himself up.

"I love it when you do that. How you splay yourself like a banquet for me," Fili said huskily.

He licked gently over Kili's sphincter, teasing it before he pressed his tongue in. Kili let out a long sigh as his head fell between his shoulders. Even after the dozens of times he'd pried Kili’s firm cheeks apart to plant his face between, Fili couldn't believe how good he tasted. He was smooth, warm, wet, and Fili felt his cock jump as he remembered how it felt to fuck that hole.

Kili giggled.

"What is it?"

"You're dribbling all over me."

Fili pulled back to see his saliva running down his crack to his balls. He trailed a finger up the glistening line, checking his finger was moist enough before he plunged it into Kili.

With a surprised shout, the brunet's arms gave out. He caught himself on his elbows, pushing his hips back.

"Looks like I'm getting sloppy." Fili pumped his finger slowly as he leaned in.

Blowing on the loosening rim, he watched goose bumps rise. He leaned in to rub his nose against the muscle before he followed the path with his tongue.

"Do you want to cum like this?"

"Yes, Fili."

"That's what I like to hear."

Fili pressed his tongue back into his brother's hole. The erotic moan that Kili let out had him smirking against his skin.

Fili's tongue squirmed inside him, the finger rippling over his prostate. He can feel his cock straining in his pants and he knew this orgasm wasn't going to be enough.

Finally he could feel the heat building up in his gut, his toes curling.

"Fili, please," he whined.

"Don't worry, brother. I've got you."

Kili buried his head in the sheets, fighting to stay still and let Fili do what he did best.

It was another minute before he came, fists clenched in the sheets and crying out wordlessly. Fili soothed him through it, stroking his thighs as he shook.

"Oh Fee, you're so fucking brilliant."

"Nah, you have no-one to compare me to."

"Stop being modest. You're the best fucker there ever was and I thoroughly enjoy taking your dick up my arse." Kili turned around to kiss him, sliding a hand into his underwear.

"Why don't you put that filthy mouth of yours to use?" Fili laced his hand into his dark hair.

Kili grinned like the cat who got the cream and bent down.

He mouthed over the bulge in Fili's pants, reaching in and pulling him out. Fili was certainly pleased to see him, leaking from his slit. Kili licked it up eagerly and stroked him slowly to get more. Pressing open-mouthed kisses against the shaft he breathed out slowly, letting the warmth spread over the flesh in front of him.

"Don't tease me," Fili said huskily.

Kili simply grinned up at him but relented, sliding his lips over the head and taking him down his throat. He drew back slowly, sucking in a deep breath when he could. Kili started to bob his head. The familiar motions had been practiced for years and brought about a sense of nostalgia. Fili's hand on the back of his head, fingers tangled in his hair. The murmured praise and encouragements from his brother as Kili felt his way around the cock in his mouth.

"You're so good at this, Kee." Fili brushed the hair back from his forehead to see his face. "How do you manage to look so innocent down there?"

Kili smirked somehow. Then he closed his eyes and increased the pace. Fili swore, biting his lip. It didn't matter if he didn't last. He let his mind be overrun by thoughts. Kili in his lacy panties and suspenders. Kili holding his legs open as they fucked on the kitchen counter. Kili blindfolded, his hands tied behind his back, but still enthusiastically bouncing on his brother's cock.

"Deep breath, Kili," he warned.

Fili came, pulling the brunet down on his cock, one hand slowly scratching the back of his scalp to sooth him. He let him up for air. Kili was red in the face, his lips swollen and hair sticking up. Fili reached out to stroke his throat to encourage him to swallow.

"There we go. You've done very well."

"How soon" Kili stopped to breathe. "can you get hard again?"

"Maybe ten minutes?"

Kili kissed him briefly, still panting.

"I wanna go again."

Fili laid them down, tangled together as they rested.

 

"Kili? You up?"

"I'm up."

Fili scrambled for the lube, turning back to find his brother already on his hands and knees. Sliding his hand into the red underwear, Fili rubbed his hole.

"Fili..." the brunet warned.

Fili pushed his finger in. With a moan Kili pushed himself back, absolutely needing to get fucked. Fortunately, his brother prepared him quickly and he was ready within minutes.

Pulling Kili's panties out of the way, he guided his cock into him. The muscle resisted for a second before giving in, stretching and swallowing him up. Looping an arm around his chest, Fili pulled his brother back against him.

"Do you like this? Opening yourself up to me, letting me know you in the most intimate way possible?" He said against Kili's neck.

"Of course I do." He clenched around the cock wedged inside him. "Wouldn't do it so much otherwise."

"Good boy." Fili bit his earlobe, relishing the tiny shiver that ran through his body.

He pushed him down, fisting a hand in his hair for control. Pulling out slowly, he would thrust back in hard, jarring Kili's entire body. Just as he was getting used to that, Fili changed to short, rocking thrusts.

"You're so good to me, brother. Taking my cock, letting me rut with you." Fili fucked him long and slow, dropping down to press himself along Kili's back. "I love you, Kee."

Kili pressed back against him, drinking in all the hot skin held up against him and inside him. It was as though Fili was trying to meld with him, to join them together completely. Kili chanted his name with every breath even as he neared his climax. The rolls of the blond's hips were almost causal.

"Are you close? I know you are, baby. I can feel it."

Kili's head hung low between his shoulders, concentrating on the feel of Fili's cock spearing into him, thrusting deep into his body and striking his prostate.

"Let it go. Cum for me."

Kili shouted his name, cock spitting over the inside of his pants. The last few thrusts Fili made were harsh and jerky as he came. They collapsed forward onto the bed, panting with dry mouths.

"Fee, I think I've ruined my pants."

Fili chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair.

"We'll get you a new pair."


End file.
